


Get Your Rocks Off

by BoulderDash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Shapeshifting, Voyeurism, gemsona, its weird but whatever, space prostitutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulderDash/pseuds/BoulderDash
Summary: Rick stole his fucking laptop again, but what the fuck is up with the weird version of him in Rick's secret lab? Why was it kind of hot?Shapeshifting and some rock shaped space aliens, incest.(Edit: Now with second chapter.)





	1. Chapter 1

Morty was so pissed. Boy he was so mad, he can’t believe Rick took his laptop. That was the boy’s ONE TICKET to spank town and now it was in the possession of his Grandpa. Morty didn’t want to think about what he was doing with it.

He rummaged through every drawer, every shelf, every box in the garage but he couldn’t find it. What the hell had he done with it? Maybe he took it apart piece by piece to make one of his shitty space inventions and leave Morty Laptop-less. Fucking selfish prick.

Morty glanced at the trap door leading down to Rick’s secret lab. Rick had told him to never ever go down there without him, or he’d be in serious fucking trouble. But, Morty was 18 now, he was an adult and he’d do whatever he wanted. He was leaving for college soon anyway, what was Rick going to do? Ground him? Pff. However, in the back of his mind he knew it was Rick that could do whatever he wanted…He shook his head, opening the door regardless of the anxiety eating the back of his mind.

The ladder was vaguely lit with emergency lights, the entire downstairs lab eerily dark. Morty cleared his throat and began his search with the less than optimal lighting. Rick went off in his spaceship a while ago, so he should have a good amount of time to look around before he got back.

Morty took a breath and glanced around for a moment, getting his bearings. Did the secret lab always have so many doors? Morty shrugged, it wasn’t his problem, just more to look through. He peaked in each door. One was just a room full of vials and a single chair, what the hell could that be? He moved along, some were filled with odd aliens and experiments, others were just...empty.

He stopped and stared. Making eye contact with him was...himself? But, this one had a weird green rock on his wrist. Morty tentatively raised a hand and waved at himself. His doppleganger raised his hand and smiled suggestively. Now, Morty was used to seeing multiple versions of himself all the time, but why was this one in his Grandpa’s basement?

“H-hi?” Morty tried. Maybe it would be easier to ask himself? He knew better than to let him out, who knew what manipulative alien bullshit could happen.

“Hi. Where’s Rick?” The other replied.

“He’s off in his ship, I-I’m looking for my l-laptop? H-have you seen it anywhere?” Morty asked. The other shook his head.

“I wouldn’t know about that. I’m just here to do my job. Rick keeps me in here so I don’t fuck with his shit when he’s gone.” The other Morty snickered.

“W-what job?” Morty asked. Now that he looked, the other Morty’s room was pretty decked out. It had a bathroom and a bed and a big screen tv. And a laptop!

“I’m a space prostitute.” The other morty smirked. Suddenly, a white glow engulfed his other self, and the other morty became Jessica. Morty sputtered.

“W-w-w-why would my Grandpa have a sp-space prostitute!?” Morty paused “No, that’s totally a thing he would do. Why does my Grandpa have a sp-space prostitute that looks like me?”

“Oh, I don’t always look like you. But Rick gets bored when you’re at school. I can shapeshift to look like anyone or anything.” The Not-Jessica shrugged.

“Do you have a name I can call you?” Morty asked.

“Names are kind of weird. I’m Emerald Facet 12 Cut 4V4. You can call me Em if you want I guess, or Jessica.” Em winked, wiggling her hips. Morty drooled a little as he watched the motion, but blinked it away.

“S-so do you usually use that laptop over there?” Morty tried to sound coy, but a bang upstairs interrupted his train of thought. If Rick caught him down there he’d be in serious trouble. He looked around frantically, glanced at a table by Em’s door and hid himself with surrounding boxes of junk. He hoped it’d be enough, but he doubted it. Rick would probably see right through this.

Morty heard a clank, and the telltale sounds of someone descending the metal ladder. Morty heard Rick uncap his flask and take a swig.

“Eeugh” Rick burped, finally coming to Em’s door. “S-so what have you been up to wh-while I’ve been gone?”

“Aw jeeze Rick, you know, the s-same old same old.” Morty heard Em say, she must be back in Morty’s form. He thought it was strange that Em didn’t stutter when she was talking to him.

“How about w-we make something new today.” Rick sounded very pleased with himself. “Just don’t lay it on too thick this time.”

“Yessir.” Em said in a familiar sounding feminine voice. He heard Rick and Em hit the bedsprings and slowly moved the boxes, peaking around the doorframe to see what form Em had taken. To his surprise, it was Unity’s main body from when Morty met it in person.

Its blue skin contrasted beautifully against his Grandpa’s pale complexion. He wondered how they had gotten naked so fast. Rick caressed Unity's hips and brought his hand to its cheek, giving a languid and tender kiss he had never thought his Grandpa capable of. His own cheeks burned red as his pants became tight, and he took this chance to escape without Rick knowing he’d been down there in the first place.

 

o0o

Morty tried to stay in his room. He really did. He saw the line he was crossing as he waited for Rick’s spaceship to get out of view before opening the trap door leading to the secret lab. He walked to Em’s door and stared at the window.

“Back again?” Em said, surprised. Her body was someone Morty didn’t recognize, but the telltale wrist-thing was still there.

“Y-yeah, Rick still has my laptop.” Morty looked down. They both knew that was an excuse. “S-so….what’s up with the green rock on your wrist? If-if that’s not too sensitive to ask.”

“That’s my gemstone. That’s pretty much me. My body is just a form of light that I can manipulate to look however I want.” Em replied. “If you want, you can come in here. I promise I wont hurt you. It’d be way less awkward than talking through a door.”

Morty halted. He was so tempted, his arm raised to the door mechanism unconsciously before he stopped himself. As it was, Em had never lied to him before this. But there was still doubt in his mind.

“Your grandpa pays me a lot of money to live here, I wont be going anywhere until my contract with him is up.” Em said knowingly, translating his hesitance correctly. Morty pressed the button and the doors slid open, stepping in anxiously. Em walked slowly over to the bed, patting it kindly. “I know you have a lot of questions.” Morty sat down tentatively, fiddling with his hands.

“So h-how did you become...become a p-prostitute?” Morty looked down.

“You say that like it’s a dirty word.” Em chuckled. “Back in my dimension, the whole universe is controlled by basically Space Hitler. I was made to serve them. But I heard some rumors, a civil war broke out eventually and I escaped. There were people talking about this man who could hop dimensions. I wanted in.

I paid him in cocaine at the time, and once I was in a new dimension he and I never crossed paths again.” Em stopped, sounding sad. She glanced up and saw Morty watching her with rapt attention. She continued on.

“I was in a new dimension with no other people of my kind, no skills, and no money. I wandered around for a long time, my people don’t need sleep or food, but I still yearned for technology. I was a commanding officer, a high ranking court official with fleets and battleships, I missed the mental stimulation.

I became an escort, using my shapeshifting to my advantage. And one day, after hearing about my _talents_ , Rick, the ghost of the man who saved my life asked me to take this job. Of course I’d say yes.” Em looked far away. Morty got the feeling that she was in love with Rick, which was a very tragic thing to be.

“Y-you can turn into whatever you want?” Morty asked in awe.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“But how do you know what to turn into?” Morty thought to how she turned into Unity, something “new” Rick had said.

“Rick would tell you it’s a bunch of bungus, but I’m Clairvoyant. I have the ability to read exactly what a person wants, all their secret desires.” Em winked. “Like how you got a little turned on watching your Grandpa feel me up.” Morty shot up, clearly indignant.

“W-w-what? I don’t kn-know what you’re talking about!”  

“Puh-lease, it’s pretty obvious you have a complex.” Em snickered. “But hey, I don’t judge. If you ever got curious, I guess I’m the best person to ask.” Em started glowing, shifting into the silhouette of Rick. “A-Are you a bad boy Morty? D-do y-Eugh think of your Grandpa’s hands on you when you t-touch yourself?”

“Stop it!” Morty shuddered, standing up. “I don’t!” He denied, but he couldn’t help the tingle of pleasure that shot up his spine. Not-Rick smirked, it was so easy to forget that he wasn’t Rick, it was Em.

“I can feel how you like it.” Em whispered. When did she get so close? How did she _know!?_ He kept this buried down deeper than any other secret he ever had. He had to, if he didn’t forget about it himself, his grandpa would just figure it out one day. He couldn’t let himself have this, if he did, his relationship with his grandpa would be over. No more adventures with Rick, his life would have no meaning.

But maybe...just once....Morty lost himself to the feeling of his grandpa’s hands stroking down his side, his back pressed against Rick’s chest.

“J-just relax and I’ll take care of you Morty.” Rick whispered in his ear, pulling him backwards. Their legs hit the bed and they fell, and for a moment they both revelled in the feeling of being held. Rick pecked small, chaste kisses to Morty’s neck.

“Rick” Morty breathed. How was Em so flawlessly Rick!? She even _smelled_ like him. He breathed in, sighing contentedly. Rick’s hand slid below his waistline, unbuttoning and unzipping and feeling the growing bulge through his underwear.

“Y-you like that, Morty? Y-you like my h-hand around your cock?” Rick squeezed tenderly, causing a jolt from Morty. “Say it.” Rick requested.

“I-I like your hand a-around my cock.” He shivered. He was becoming rock solid so fast, with Rick pressed against his back, peppering small kisses and a hand circling his dick. Rick pulled him up to a sitting position. Morty moaned loudly when he made eye contact with himself, finally spotting the mirror placed across from the bed.

Rick smiled and pulled Morty out of his underwear, stroking with his long pale fingers. Morty choked, this was all too much, too much good. He could feel Rick’s hardon pressing in his ass and squirmed, he wasn’t going to last long at all. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Y-you're doing s-so good Morty. I w-want you to feel good." Rick said softly, rocking slightly and stroking at the same time. It was easy to fantasize that Rick was fucking him. F-fucking...

“I’m-I’m g-gunna” He started

“Shh, I know.” Rick said tenderly, staring at Morty’s face in the mirror like he wanted to memorize every detail. He stroked faster, and Morty buckled.

“R-Rick!” He moaned, his head tilting backwards and his mouth falling open, Morty’s exposed neck making the perfect target for Rick’s lips sucking a hard black mark, cum coating Rick’s hands. Morty huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath. An awkward silence hung in the air.

“S-so...if I don’t get my laptop back, do you mind if I hang out down h-here?” Morty asked lightly, trying to fortify himself for the disappointment of rejection. Which was kind of hard to do when a shapeshifter who looks like your grandpa has her hand on your dick.

“Of course you can hang out with me.” Rick... **_Em_ ** said. She brought her hand up and licked the cum off her hands.

“Aw man, can you not do that shaped like my grandpa?” Morty looked away.

“I know it turns you on.” Em smirked.

“W-whatever.” He blushed, looking away.

“Rick is going to be back soon, he was just going to grab some ingredients he needs from Birdperson.” Em said carefully. Morty jumped up, combing his fingers through his hair and stuffing himself back in his pants. He shuffled out of the room, looking back at Em.

“Th-thanks Em.” He smiled, closing the door.

“You’re welcome.” Em replied, knowing he couldn’t hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

o0o

Morty went off to college with a lot on his mind. He was grateful for the time away from his grandpa after what him and Em did in Rick’s lab. He had a lot of residual...feelings. Feelings he thought he buried as a young teen. He broke the dam, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The night with Em fueled his fantasies, it was easy to think of now that he knew how hands felt on him. Em was right, he did think of his grandpa’s hands when he touched himself.

His classes were long and boring, nothing he didn’t deal with in high school but with a lot less being made fun of. It gave him a lot of time to contemplate stuff at home. He kind of...couldnt wait to see Em again. He sighed, out of all the people she could turn into, celebrity crushes or fictional characters, she had to be his grandpa.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Was it a trick to make his mind all fucky? Deep down Morty knew that wasn’t true. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and shamefully washing his sheets, not making eye contact with his grandpa the next day. If his grandpa knew, he chalked it up to teenage weird shit, a phase he’d get through. But it wasn’t. Something about Morty was fundamentally fucked up, he got the hots from thinking about his own family.

Not his _whole_ family, just Rick. Rick and his stupid sexy science. A Rick he would have to face when he came home for the weekend. His mom was adamant that he return every weekend to have family time. Which he thought was stupid, no one else but Rick and Summer were going to be home this weekend.

 

o0o

No one was home when he arrived friday afternoon, as he suspected. He wondered if maybe Summer wasn’t back from her classes yet either, Morty took friday’s off.

Morty set his things in his room and fiddled around, on the bed he noticed a black object with a bow. It was his laptop! A smile broke out on his face as he read the note.

_Hey Morty, I fixed up your laptop and now it’ll get space porn, you little freak. And some stuff that will help you out with classes too._

_-Who do you fucking think you dipshit_

_(Rick)_

Morty snickered. So Rick took his laptop to upgrade it to help him out with class. A warm bubble filled his chest, but he smothered it down. His grandpa didn’t love him like that, he wasn’t a freak like Morty. He sighed, putting the laptop on his bed. He went to go look around the house to absolutely make sure it was empty.

When it was obvious no one else was around, he padded down to the garage. Rick’s ship was there, but Rick was not. The trapdoor was open, and Morty made his way towards it.

“H-hand me that wire there, M-MEURghty” He heard his grandpa say.

“This one Rick?” He heard his own voice ask. Morty couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. He sat near the entrance to just listen to the banter his grandpa had with Em, thinking that his grandpa must miss him an awful lot to pretend a prostitute is his lab assistant.

“Thanks.” Rick said, and suddenly Morty heard buzzing, and moaning. Not just any moaning, an exact copy of how he moaned when Em jerked him off. She memorized the way Morty sounded exactly! The thought made his face red and his dick hard. Maybe he was imagining things, projecting them.

There’s no way his grandpa was into him. The buzzing continued as Morty made his way quietly down the ladder, the background noise covering his sounds. He tiptoed until he was able to carefully peer into the room.

“H-how do y-you like that, Morty?” Rick sneered, turning a black knob as Em squirmed on the bed. She was on all fours, ass in the air, and she looked exactly like Morty. Morty’s breath stuttered as he watched Rick touching himself.

“I’m-I’m g-gunna-” Not-Morty mewled, and suddenly Rick turned the vibrator off.

“Not w-without my cock in your ass.” Rick said, and Morty was aware of how quiet it had gotten. He held his breath, watching intently as Rick slid into Not-Morty, the soft moans hitting his ears and making his underwear wet with precum. And then came the thrusting, the noises, the visual of his grandpa fucking himself, it was too much.

He reached into his own pants and massaged the tip of his dick. He noticed how gentle his grandpa was, a stark contrast of how abrasive he could be. Rick placed ghosts of kisses along Not-Morty’s back, sucking marks that were deep and possessive. Morty’s hand shot up to where the mark on his own throat had been and bit back a moan, he had to leave before he gave himself away.

Morty bit his lip, he couldn’t stop watching, yearning. He wanted to be under Rick so bad, his ass in the air and his back arched just like Em. But he made his body turn around, and go back up the ladder. He tried not to think about it.

o0o

Morty finished himself in his room, breathing roughly and hoping that he doesn’t get hard again. He wasn’t sure if he could go back down there to talk to Em, let alone look his grandpa in the face.

He thought back to how Rick treated Em while they were fucking. Gentle and caring, just like how Em was with Morty. Did she treat him how his grandpa treats her? Morty shivered, it was just like how she copied Morty’s responses for Rick.

So it really _was_ like fucking his grandpa.

A knock sounded lightly at the door.

“H-Hey Morty, I saw your c-car parked, S-summer is at a p-uagh party this weekend, so it’s just you and me bud! Wanna sp-spend some quality time with your good ol--good ol grandpa!?” Rick’s voice said from the opposite side of the door.

“S-sure Grandpa Rick!” He grimaced. “G-give me a second…”

“Y-yeah sure M _oorty,_ stuff your dick back in your pants _”_ Rick snickered, sound fading indicating he was going back down stairs. Morty sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

o0o

Hanging out with Rick was normal, for the most part. It was Saturday afternoon, Rick was passed out after an all night marathon of Ball Fondlers and alcohol.

Making sure Rick was out for a while, Morty slithered downstairs to see Em.

“H-hey Em? A-are you awake?” Morty asked, wringing his hands.

“Morty, I told you Gems don’t need sleep.” Em smiled, she still looked like Morty. Morty opened the door and went to sit on the bed, more comfortable than he was the first visit. “What brings you here to visit me?”

“I..” Morty hesitated, but bunched his fists. He was done beating around the bush with this. “I saw y-you and Rick fucking yesterday. You were me…” Morty looked down.

“Ah, yeah…” Em grimaced. “That’s actually why he hired me. He didn’t ever want to act on his impulses at home.”

“S-so Rick hired you to look like his underage grandson?” Morty frowned.

“Yeah, pretty much. To be fair, it started off really innocent. For the first two years we just cuddled and kissed and stuff. But then he walked in on you with that suction cup dildo” Em chuckled. Morty flushed, of course she knew about that. Morty was just a curious teen with an amazon account and a weekend without his parents at home.

Rick walked in on him just as his cum hit the floor, and they didn’t speak for a week. Rick stayed in the garage with the doors locked, maybe now he knows why. His mind flashed to how Rick and Em were together, how it would have been the first time.

“H-hey. I’ve been-I’ve been thinking. You t-treated me so nice, is-is that how R-Rick was, the first time?” Morty asked, embarrassed.

“You wanna know how he was the first time? I can recreate it for you.” Em smirked, shifting forms to Rick’s. Morty shivered.

“You’d do that for me?” He asked, genuinely surprised. He could tell that Em was in character, her mannerisms gone and replaced by someone she’s studied for years. Rick cupped his jaw, looking deep in his eyes.

“O-of course Morty. I-I’d do anything f-for you.” he smiled. “L-Lay eugh, lay down on your back.” Rick commanded, prodding his shirt off before having Morty lay flat on the sheets. They spent a decent amount of time just touching, fingertips lightly teasing skin.

“I-I’m gunna, I’m gunna rim you Morty, do you know what that is?”

“R-rimming? I-isn’t that where you l-lick a person’s butthole?” Morty asked, confused. Why would he want to lick buttholes? Didn’t they taste bad?

“Yeah, M-morty. D-don’t diss it ‘till you try it.” Rick smirked, sliding Morty’s pants and underwear off. He spread Morty’s thighs open, relishing in how smooth Morty’s skin was, and how hard Morty was getting. Rick placed kisses along his thigh, nipping the skin lightly. Morty squirmed.

“D-don’t tease me.” Morty breathed.

“Teasing is--It’s part of the f-fun Morty.” Rick replied, licking down Morty’s inner leg. He touched his tongue to Morty’s balls, running it downward and lavishing the area under them with thick caresses. He ran a circle around Morty’s hole, Morty’s hands tangled in his hair and Rick grinned, the boy didn’t know what he was getting into. Rick gently pressed his tongue inside, and Morty lost it.

Morty mewled as Rick ate him out, lapping at him in a way that felt like nothing he could imagine. No toy in the world would make him feel this way. He sounded like a whore, he sounded like an amateur pornstar who wouldn’t stop looking right at the camera. But he didn’t care, it just felt right at the time.

He looked down at the sight of Rick lapping at him, heated look on his face and eyes piercing directly into his. He combed his fingers through Rick’s hair.

“O-oh R-Rick! P-please!” He begged. He didn’t know for what, a blowjob? To be fucked? Anything, everything, as long as it was more. “Please!”

“Please what, Morty?” Rick asked, lifting his head and smirking.

“Please ex-pleugh to me what--what the **_fuck_ ** is happening h-here?” A voice sounded out. Morty and Rick’s heads shot up.

The real Rick looked back and forth between them, the silence was thick. “W-Well?” The real Rick asked impatiently.

“Uh...D-don’t know w-what’s to explain here.” Morty stuttered out, very aware he was still naked and that Not Rick was still very near his crotch. “I mean, a-aren’t I d-doing exactly...exactly what you’ve been doing this whole t-time!? N-not acting on my, on my urges?” Morty said indignantly.

“O-oh geez Morty, if this is, if this is how you n-not acting on your urges looks like…” Rick trailed off.

“You guys both like each other, what’s the issue?” Em asked.

“Th-The issue is, **_Rick,_ ** we’re related!” The real Rick hissed out, obviously displeased the other was still using his form.

“But...you guys can’t have children? And Morty is an adult?” Em cocked her head, clearly confused.

“L-look, it’s some fucked up shit a stupid sp-space rock wouldn’t understand!” Rick pulled out a laser gun, firing at his doppleganger. Not Rick poofed away in white smoke, only leaving Em’s gem behind.

“W-What the FUCK Rick!? You killed her!?” Morty flailed.

“Calm d-down **_Morty,_ ** she’s fine. She’ll r-regenerate.” He said, placing the gem in a weird box. “WE have to hash this out. P-preferably with your clothes on.” Rick pointedly looked downward. Morty blushed, covering himself with the sheets of the bed.

“Rick, c-can’t we just, I dunno...for-forget about it?” He tried.

“Y-you think I can j-just forget what I just saw?” Rick looked sternly at his grandson. “Look, I need to know exactly w-what that was to you.”

“W-what it _was_ to me?” Morty asked. He thought about lying, covering this up and saying it was a mistake, that way they could sweep it under the rug and never talk about it again. However, when he searched his grandfather’s eyes, he saw vulnerability there. He knew he had to be truthful.

“I...I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I’ve buried these...these s-stupid feelings down for years. L-last weekend I accidentally saw you and Em together, and I...I talked with her. S-she just fucking **knew** my secret, and I thought, what’s wrong with seeing if I’m actually that fucked up? And I am. I really liked it. I liked knowing she touched me like you would. I...I wanted it to be you.” He risked a glance up to see his grandpa analyzing him. Trying to figure out if he was being honest. Rick sighed, hand combing through his hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Morty.

“Boy...I r-really wish it didn’t t-turn out like this. I...I don’t want to f-fuck this up. Y-you’re the one thing I don’t want to ruin, Morty. If….If this is gunna happen, I gotta know you’re 100% sure.” Rick said, laying a hand on Morty’s shoulder. Morty brought his hand to Rick’s, caressing it with his own. He felt determined. 

“I-I’m sure, Rick.” Morty replied, eyes fluttering closed. “I w-want to be good for you.”

“You’re a good b-boy Morty. You’re a better person than I could ever be.” Rick sighed, leaning towards Morty. Rick placed butterfly kisses to Morty’s forehead, then over each of his closed eyelids. Rick pecked a kiss to his nose, and then using the edge of his index finger, he tilted Morty’s head upwards to ghost a kiss on his lips. It was chaste, the most innocent thing he’s ever seen Rick do.

“P-please, Rick.” Morty let out a breath.

“Please what?” Rick asked, leaning over Morty. The repeated dialogue passed no one’s notice, the importance of the reply was sick and heady with suspense.

“Please fuck me.” Morty shivered. Rick grunted, not willing to admit he was knocked off balance with surprise.

“I’ll t-take care of you, Morty.” Rick promised, kissing him earnestly. Morty tried kicking the sheets off that were still between them, Rick stopped him, trailing his hand down Morty’s bare chest, his long fingers feeling each bone and memorizing them hungrily. Rick’s breath hitting the corner of his throat. Morty tilted it expectantly, pleased when his grandpa latched on, sucking possessive marks like he had done to Em.

“G-give me a collar of them, s-so I know I’m yours.” Morty moaned. Rick sputtered, swearing.

“You’re gunna break me, Morty. I’m old, I can’t take it.” Rick smiled regardless, ducking his head back down to dutifully suck at the skin around Morty’s neck. Morty squirmed and let light moans escape his lips, the feeling of Rick’s lips making him bite his own. When Rick was done, he looked proud of his handiwork. Rick was very thorough. A necklace of bruises laced Morty’s throat, and they both finally welcomed the warmth the sight caused both of them.

“F-fuck me.” Morty wiggled, he was so hard he could cry. He was tired of being teased, he wanted Rick inside him.

“Sh, Morty, we’ll get there.” Rick said fondly, he caressed Morty softly, finally realizing that this was the real deal, he finally had a chance to love him the way he wanted. Rick smiled lightly, trailing kisses down to Morty’s cock.

“Oh geez” Morty gasped as his grandpa licked his dick.

“Do you want me to rim you for real this time?” Rick asked carefully.

“N-no, I want you t-to fuck me! I’ve been waiting.” Morty pouted.

“Don’t be a wh-whiny pissbaby.” Rick teased as he quickly took his clothes off. He grabbed Morty’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, Morty let out a squeak. Rick slid a lubed hand down and gently opened Morty up with his hands. It was surprisingly easy, despite the stressful talk Morty wasn’t overly tight.

“A-are you gunna moan for me like you did for that stupid space rock?” Rick challenged, passing the tips of his fingers over Morty’s spot. The boy sputtered, rolling his eyes back and begging his grandpa to continue with his hips. A groan escaped his lips that would make a statue aroused, the irony didn’t escape him. Morty blushed red, embarrassed. “I never imagined you would be a loud fuck, Morty.” Rick grinned. “I like it.”

Rick replaced his hand with the tip of his dick, Morty groaned and tried to push back.

“M-morty, I just want to m-make sure y-eugh, you’re sure.” Rick said, concern clear on his face. Morty nodded vigorously.

“I’m sure! I am more sure of this th-than I’ve ever been of anything!” Morty frowned, impatient.

“Th..this isn’t just a fuck Morty. W-we’re gunna live with the consequences of these actions forever.” Rick said quietly.

“I know.” Morty whispered back. Rick nodded, and pushed himself into Morty gently. Rick hissed.

“Rick, ugh, you feel so good.” Morty moaned.

“B-better than your big ass dildo?” Rick snickered as he slowly started thrusting, making sure Morty was used to his size before pounding into him.

“Y-YES! Yes!” Morty tossed his head back, before remembering he was answering a question. “A million times better, don’t stop.” Rick smiled, taking Morty’s hips in his hands.

Morty felt full, he felt complete. He didn’t have to keep searching to fill the hole inside him, he was finally at peace with himself. He looked at Rick, who was staring at him with a mix of adoration and lust. Morty smiled back, the unspoken love between them making the entire exchange more meaningful than either could comprehend at the time. Morty’s breath hitched as he realized how close he was.

“I’m close!” He warned. Stupid teenage hormones. Rick licked his lips.

“We’re gunna work on your stamina after this.” He said, picking up the pace and pounding Morty into the mattress. Morty shrieked, clawing at Rick’s back. He was oversensitive, it was too much feeling all at once. Rick rode him through his orgasm and kept pounding, leaving Morty hissing as he finally finished inside.

Morty felt cum fill his ass and felt relieved, he wanted to memorize how it felt to have his grandpa’s cum leaking out of him. But, he thought, maybe this wasn’t a one time thing. Maybe they could do this again…?

Rick slid out of his grandson, taking care and gentleness to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. There was a slight awkwardness, neither knew quite what to say to make this okay.

Finally, after minutes of holding each other, Morty broke the silence.

“D...do you think...maybe we could do this again sometime?” Morty asked, avoiding Rick’s gaze. There was a pause, Rick took his time formulating his response.

“Well, Morty. I f-figure, I figure we’re both too fucked to be w-with anyone normal. W-we might as well embrace it.” Rick said carefully, shrugging nonchalantly. “So..if  you wanted to, sure.” Rick finished. When he looked up, Morty was grinning ear to ear.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay Rick.” Morty said, further shuffling himself against Rick. Rick smiled back.

They were gunna be alright.

 

o0o

**Extra Scene:**

Em reformed by herself, which wasn’t unusual. Sometimes clients got a little rough and would accidentally pop her form, they’d freak out and leave. It felt kind of good to be in her own body again, not expending energy to be someone she’s not.

However, she felt...hurt. Rick had shot her, he was mad at her. She shivered, maybe he would forgive her? She noted where she was, a bathroom. Her bathroom, still in Rick’s lab. She felt relieved, he hadn’t chucked her into space or abandoned her somewhere.

“R-Rick!” She heard, she gasped, peaking around the corner to see Rick and Morty having fun on the bed.

She sighed, it was definitely time for her to find a new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot mistakes or have any critiques.


End file.
